


We Love You

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fundy is Sorry, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mention of abuse, Not Beta Read, OOC, They Get Hugs, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Wilbur was losing his mind so Techno goes to get the big guns, Phil, he goes to get their Dad.Can They Bring Wilbur back?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409





	We Love You

“Wil, Wil, Wilbur, please, stop, think about this, please,” Tommy begged, trying to hold his older brother back. Trying to stop him from blowing up everything they’d worked for, “Wilbur don’t do this please.” He could feel everyone's eyes on him but he had to focus on stopping Wilbur. _Techno hurry back with Phil, please_ “Wil, please!”

  
  


Techno was sprinting, through the woods, Phil was behind him, “Fuck, fuck.” He was panicking, he had to get back to his younger brothers, he needed to.

“Tech-Techno how close are we?” Phil said from behind him.

“Close enough.”

A minute later, he broke through the tree line, he scans the area, the clearing, and sees his brothers, Tommy holding back Wilbur. He ran over, going behind the middle brother and slipped his arms underneath his brother’s armpits, helping his younger brother hold him back.

Phil came up next to them, “Wilbur.”

His brother’s heads snapped over to Phil.

“Wilbur, stop.”

“No, Phil, you don’t understand.”

“Wil, you need to stop, sleep, and think about this.”

“You don’t understand, none of you understand.”

Techno’s grip on his brother tighten and Tommy tightened his grip as well.

“I understand, Big Man, I understand Wil. I’m frustrated too, I’m angry too, I promise, but we need to go about this logically, not impulsively,” Tommy said, then quietly, “Please.”

“Let’s go, Wil, come on,” Phil said.

Wilbur shook his head.

“Come on Wil,” Techno said, pleading overriding his normal monotone voice.

“Okay,” Wilbur’s voice was small.

“Thank you,” Phil said.

Tommy stopped holding Wilbur back once he stopped fighting back.

Phil placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder as soon as Techno stopped holding him.

Techno grabbed onto Tommy’s shoulder so he could catch him if he collapsed. Techno lead Phil to Pogtopia. As soon as he closed up the hole, Tommy slammed into him, shaking.

Phil lead Wilbur down into the ravine. To help him figure out his thoughts.

“Hey, hey, You’re okay Tommy. I’m here, Phil’s here, we’ll help Wil.”

“I love you Techno,” Tommy hiccuped.

Techno rubbed his baby brother’s, his _traumatized_ baby brother’s, back as he sobbed, “I love you too, Tommy.”

After Tommy stopped crying, they sat in silence, until Phil called them down into the ravine. They went down into the ravine.

Wilbur was sitting on one of the many stones littered around the ravine. Phil stood at the bottom of the steps.

Tommy hit into Phil as soon as he got to him.

Techno moved around them and went over to his other little brother, Wilbur. “Hey.” He lent down to pull Wilbur into a tight hug.

Wilbur froze for a second, before melting into the rare hug from his older brother.

“I love you Wil. I’m here if you need me,” He said, squeezing his brother for a second and then letting go, pulling back and offering a small, soft smile to his brother.

Wilbur smiled back, the first non-mad smile Techno had seen in weeks.

Techno moved out from in front of Wilbur and Tommy launched himself into Wilbur.

The moment Tommy was in Wilbur’s arms, Wilbur broke into sobs, apologies fell from his lips.

After a few minutes, Techno joined his brother’s hug, Phil following him a few seconds later.

The tears stopped and soon after so did the hug.

“I’m sorry for scaring you two, I didn’t mean to.”

“We know, Wil,” Tommy said, exchanging glances with Techno, “We forgive you.”

Techno nodded when Wilbur looked over at him.

* * *

Fundy was running, sprinting he couldn’t celebrate after seeing his friend, his dad, breaking down. The others couldn’t hear the conversion, couldn’t hear Tommy’s pleads, but he could, his heightened hearing could hear it. He could hear Wilbur’s madness, Tommy’s pleads, Techno’s few, but pleading, words, and Phil’s calm, quiet words. He needed to get his letter to Dream, so he could get it to Wilbur, hopefully. He was the Neon green hoodie. “Dream!”

“Fundy, what is it?” Dream turned to face him.

He shoved the letter into Dream’s chest, “Can you get this to Wilbur? Please.”

“And why do you think I can do that?”

“You’re the Admin you can do whatever.”

Dream went to say something but Fundy cut him off.

“Please, Dream, please. Do you need me to do anything, I’ll owe you a favor or two.”

“I get this to him and you owe me a favor?”

The fox-hybrid nodded.

“Okay, but I’ll remember this.”

“Thank you.” Fundy felt like crying with relief.

Dream nodded and walked into the forest.

Fundy started the trek back to Manburg.

  
  


As soon as he got out of the cleaning, Dream started running, he ended up climbing a tree and moving via tree branches. He made it to Pogtopia and dug his want into the small dirt cave, he came face to face with Techno.

“What are you doing here?” Techno asked.

“I have a letter for Wilbur.”

The pig-hybrid looked unconvinced.

The masked man, took the letter out of his back pocket, “I’m not lying.”

Wilbur came up, “Lying about what?”

“Having a letter for you.”

Wilbur walked over to him and held out his hand.

Dream put the letter in Wilbur’s outstretched hand.

“Who’s it from?” Wilbur asked.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, I’ll be on my way.” He left closing the hole behind him.

* * *

As the masked, neon green hooded, man left, Wilbur looked down at the letter in his hand, the envelope read ~~Wilbur~~ Dad. “Oh, okay, I’m gonna go read this.” Wilbur walked down the stairs without waiting for a response. He passed by Phil and Tommy and ended up sitting in the tunnel that Tubbo made to get in between Pogtopia and Manburg. He opened the letter shaking slightly.

It read, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I made a mistake.

I burned down the flag and tore down the wall, I did everything Schlatt said to gain his trust so I could betray him.

I see now I should have informed you, and others, of my plan. I should have told Niki and gotten her permission to burn down the flag.

I’m sorry, for saying I wasn’t your son, I regretted it as soon I said it, but I couldn’t take it back with Schlatt right there.

You don’t have to forgive me, but I want you to know I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.

Love,

Your Son

Fundy”

Wilbur’s hands shook, as he stared at the letter, that’s when he noticed another piece of paper in the envelope. He grabbed it.

“He’s hurting me, Wil. He clipped my ears, my legs hurt, he burns them. I think he’s hurting Tubbo and Niki too, but I‘m not sure. We need help. I want you back. You’re the true President. Schlatt’s a doctor, a tyrant. Help.

Your Son

Fundy”

His hands were shaking again, this time in anger. He stood up, putting both letters back in the envelope, and into his pocket. He walked back into the ravine.

“Wil?” Tommy asked him.

“Schlatt needs to die.”

“What? Wil, what do you mean?” Phil asked.

“Schlatt’s hurting my son.”

“Fundy?”

“And Fundy is pretty sure he’s hurting Tubbo and Niki too.”

Tommy’s hands created fists, eyes filling with rage.

“Ok, so Schlatt won’t be let off the hook, let’s make a plan,” Techno said, appeasing his brothers.

“Next time Tubbo comes we’ll tell him to bring Fundy with him, the time after that,” Wilbur said.

“What?” Tommy asked, whirling around to look at Wilbur.

Wilbur brought out the envelope and pulled out the first letter. He passed it to Tommy.

Tommy read the letter, his eyes widened. He passed the letter back to Wilbur. “Yeah, Fundy can come,” He nodded.

“Good.”

“So I’m going to meet my grandson?” Phil asked.

“Wait, If I’m your brother and Fundy’s your son, does that mean he’s my nephew?” Tommy asked.

“It does, yeah,” Techno said.

* * *

The next day

“Tommy? Wilbur? Techno?” Tubbo voice rang out.

“Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed, hugging his best friend. He noticed Tubbo tense then relax.

“Hello Tubbo,” Techno said.

“Hi Techno!” Tubbo responded brightly.

“Welcome back Tubbo,” Wilbur said, “Sorry about scaring you yesterday.”

“You’re better now that’s all that matters,” Tubbo smiled.

“Nice to see you again, Tubbo,” Phil greeted.

“You too, Phil!”

“Do you like Schlatt?” Tommy asked suddenly.

“What?” Tubbo asked, surprised.

“Do you like Schlatt, is he nice to you?”

Tubbo shook his head, “He’s mean.”

Tommy hugged his friend again.

“He’s the most mean to Fundy.”

Wilbur’s eyes burned with rage.

“Can you bring Fundy with you next time you come here?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, are we forgiving him?”

Wilbur passed Tubbo the letter from Fundy.

“I can bring him, yeah,” Tubbo said, as he passed the letter back to Wilbur, “What are we doing today?”

“Resting or farming,” Techno said, “Wil’s not allowed to do anything, cause he lost his mind and really Phil said so.”

Tubbo nodded.

* * *

Three days later

“Just trust me Fundy,” Tubbo said.

“I do, I don’t trust _Schlatt_.” the hybrid defended.

“Fair,” Tubbo looked around and when he saw no one he pulled Fundy down through the water into the tunnel.

Fundy let out a shout

“Shhh,” Tubbo said.

“Sorry.”

Tubbo lead Fundy through the tunnel and to Pogtopia. They emerged into the ravine.

“Tommy! Wilbur! Techno! Phil!” Tubbo shouted, voice echoing a bit.

“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted and when he came into view, “Fundy!”

Fundy waved.

Tommy hit into Tubbo, hugging him.

Footsteps had started as soon as Tommy yelled his name, Wilbur came around the corner. He stopped just before hitting into him, “Can I hug you?”

Fundy nodded, melting into his Dad’s embrace, burying his face into Wilbur’s shoulder.

Wilbur held onto him tightly, he had at some point started to run his hand through Fundy’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Fundy muttered into Wilbur’s shoulder.

“I forgive you.”

“Why?”

“Because you may have made a mistake but you did it for good reasons.”

Fundy’s has grabbed into Wilbur’s trench coat, gripping onto it like it would all disappear if he didn’t.

“I love you,” Wilbur whispered, kissing the side of his temple.

That’s all Fundy need to break down into sobs that shook his whole body.

Wilbur held him through it, at some point Tommy and Tubbo had left, probably to talk with Phil and Techno.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here, he won’t get away with what he’s doing, I promise. We’re not going to let him.”

“It hurts Wil.”

Wilbur pulled away, brushing away his tears, “Let’s go get you healed up.”

His head shot up, “What! You don’t have to do that, you don’t have to use your few potions on me.”

“You’re right, I don’t but I want to, we about you,” Wilbur lead him over their main storage room.

Fundy grabbed his hand.

Wilbur squeezed the hand that was in his.

They entered the room, Phil was there, organizing the chests.

Wilbur pulled Fundy over to two wool blocks that they’s been using as chair. “What health potions do we have?”

“We have three Instant Health 2, and five or so normal Instant Health, and one regen that I managed to keep through changing worlds,” Phil said.

“Which chest?”

Phil pointed to a chest.

“Thanks.”

Phil nodded.

Wilbur went over to the chest and pulled out a potion, bandages, and burn gel. He came back over. “I can’t do anything about your ears, but it should fix itself.”

Fundy nodded.

Wilbur passed him the Instant Health potion, which he drank. Wilbur dropped down to his knees adn with Fundy’s help pulled up his pants enough to apply the burn gel to the burns on Fundy’s legs. The bandages were then put on his other wounds and then his burns. His pants were returned to how they were before.

“Wanna tour?” Wilbur asked.

“Sure.”

“Let’s grab Tommy then, he’s better than me at tours.”

“Plus you don’t remember the most recent stuff that’s happened,” Phil said.

“I remember it’s just fuzzy.” Wilbur crossed his arms glaring at Phil.

“Sure, Wil,” Phil said, “Nice to meet you Fundy, I’m Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur’s adopted Dad.”

“Which makes him your Grandfather.”

“Like Father, like Son,” Techno said.

“Do you know where Tommy and Tubbo are, Fundy needs a tour?”

“Nah, I don’t but I know how we can.”

Wilbur chuckled, “Go ahead.”

“Tommy! Fundy needs a tour of Pogtopia!” Techno yelled his voice somehow still monotone.

Two sets of footsteps closed in on the storage room.

Wilbur helped Fundy to his feet and Techno stepped out of the doorway.

“Tour time!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Tour time,” Phil nodded, chuckling.

Wilbur and Techno smiled softly.

Fundy smiled and reached for Wilbur’s hand.

“Low-key also a tour for Wilbur,” Techno said.

Wilbur glared over the blond and brunette teens’ heads at his older brother, “Could you stop?”

Techno put his hands up, “I’ll go farm potatoes, have a good tour.” Techno left and walked off in the direction of the potato farm.

Tommy leads Fundy, Wilbur, and Tubbo around Pogtopia.

* * *

Tubbo and Fundy had to go back to Manburg.

“I don’t want to go back, Dad,” Fundy whispered.

“I know, that’s okay.”

“I hate this.”

“You’re brave, so so brave. I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m proud of you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Dad.”

Wilbur kissed the top of his head, “Be smart.”

Fundy nodded.

“Ready to go Fundy?” Tubbo asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Wilbur squeezed his shoulder before letting him go.

All four of them had seen both of them flinch at touch and loud noises as well as sometimes zoning out.

As soon as the two spies were out of sight and earshot, Wilbur’s eyes filled with rage and clenched his hands into fists, Tommy’s eyes filled with rage and clenched his fists as well.

“Yeah, Schlatt's an ass for sure,” Techno said.

Phil nodded.

“How dare he!” Tommy explored, “We brought him here and I talked Dream into letting him back in. Then he exiles Wilbur and I, and is hurting, abusing Tubbo and Fundy.”

“We’ll get him, I promise,” Techno said.

“We fucking better,” Wilbur said.

* * *

They did get him, and though they were all traumatized they would all get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
